


Mistletoe

by AndyWithAnY



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, especial natal, yasuyi, yisuo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Quem sabe exista milagre de natal? Yasuo passou a acreditar mais nisso, afinal, não é todo ano que aparece um visco ambulante entre e ele e o seu querido amigo
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, trazendo uma fic de yisuo dessa vez, bônus de natal que saiu tarde aqui kkk

Durante a noite festiva e alegre não podia faltar a troca de presentes, afinal, era natal! Contanto que você não desse um sabonete de presente tudo era muito bem vindo, seja por piadas sem graças, músicas natalinas, biscoitos e bebidas 

— Yone — Yi deu uma cutucada no braço do amigo 

— Ah sim? — Sorriu alegremente segurando uma taça de champanhe 

— Viu o Yasuo? 

O sorriso do mais velho se alargou, de fato sabia aonde o irmão estava, na verdade, ele estava esperando muito por esse momento. Voltou a realidade e deu um leve aceno para Yi 

— Creio que ele esteja la fora, você deveria ir lá 

— Acha mesmo? — Sussurrou estranhando o comportamento de Yone 

— Se quiser entregar o presente — Apontou para o embrulho que o mesmo segurava — Deveria ir 

— Oh! Claro — Sorriu desajeitadamente olhando o presente com as bochechas vermelhas 

Deu uma despedida breve ao amigo e se retirou do local, em suas mãos levava uma caixa retangular um tanto pesada, esta que foi embrulhada por ele mesmo com cuidado e carinho, esperava muito que Yasuo gostasse de tal presente

Saiu da casa com o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido, tal efeito causado por Yasuo, mesmo não admitindo tinha um carinho diferente em relação ao mesmo

— Yas? — Chamou com cautela encontrando o mais alto próximo a porta com uma bebida na mão 

— Yi! — Este sorriu evidentemente alegre mas sem mover um músculo 

Com um sorriso sutil, Yi se aproximou em passos furtivos e curtos, o presente levantado o suficiente para ser o ponto de atenção. Um gesto pequenino que fez Yasuo suspirar de alegria com o coração quentinho em meio aquele frio de inverno 

— Realmente espero que goste — Sussurrou ficando frente a frente do mais alto, a taça de Yasuo foi deixada sobre a pequena mesa dali

— Eu amaria tudo vindo de você, isso inclui meias e até sabonete — Se olharam por alguns segundos, uma troca carinhosa e tímida que rendeu rubores logo em seguida

— Quem amaria ganhar sabonetes no natal? — Desviou o olhar tentando ocultar a bochechas rosadas, em resposta Yasuo soltou uma risadinha 

— Pouco me importar o presente, se veio de você, é especial para mim 

E la estava o motivo para o coração de Yi parecer bater mais rápido perto de Yasuo, palavras tão carinhosas e gestos gentis que alimentaram a chama de sua paixão secreta, quem dera conseguisse dizer oque sentia, era provável que só um milagre divino o faria revelar tal sentimento oculto que estava trancado a sete chaves em seu coração 

— Não diga isso — Suspirou enquanto os dedos desajeitados brincavam o próprio cabelo 

— A verdade precisa ser dita — Respondeu logo em seguida com o sorriso que nunca foi deixado de lado

Yi deu um pequeno aceno voltando a olhar outro ponto que não fosse Yasuo, enquanto isso o mais alto abria o presente cuidadosamente com medo de rasgas o embrulho, era apenas papel aos olhos de Yi, mas para o outro esse simples papel valia mais que milhões. Demorou, mas conseguiu, deixando o embrulho sobre a mesa, quando livre dos papeis se revelou uma caixa de madeira refinada de uma tonalidade escura, levou mais alguns minutos para abrir, e quando o fez não evitou suspirar apaixonadamente 

O que ali tinha era algo especial, não apenas por ser presente de Yi, mas igualmente por ser um objeto que Yasuo cobiçava a muito tempo, uma linda flauta de bambu, uma tonalidade escura com seu nome entalhado cuidadosamente sobre ela 

— Não sei o que dizer — Sussurrou boquiaberto encarando o frágil instrumento 

— Apenas me diga que acertei — Se aproximou mais um passo sorrindo docemente

— Como uma flecha alvejando seu alvo...

Levou mais alguns segundos antes de recuperar completamente a noção de tempo, com cuidado ao extremo tirou o instrumento da caixa o segurando como se fosse vidro, Yi deu um sorriso com aquela cena 

— Flauta de bambu — O menor sussurrou olhando para Yasuo — Material preto natural de superfície lisa, envoltório de cobre requintado em duas extremidades 

— É perfeita 

Um sorriso doce foi lançado na direção de Yi, em seguida Yasuo guardou o belo presente e voltou a atenção ao amigo a sua frente, o sorriso feliz nunca deixou seus lábios em qualquer momento 

— O seu presente está no meu quarto, caso queira podemos ir agora — Reprimiu os lábios na tentativa de conter outro sorriso, já estava parecendo uma criança 

— Eu i— 

Antes mesmo que sua fala pudesse ser completada, um visco apareceu em sua visão quase batendo em sua testa, naquele momento engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto Yasuo ficou vermelho. Este olhou para trás encontrando seu irmão segurando uma vara de pesca sorrindo torto, ao lado do mais velho estava Wukong, Taliyah, Sett e Ahri, todos os intrusos sorriam fazendo “joinha” com as mãos 

— Isso é tão constrangedor — Yasuo resmungou baixinho com o rosto queimando de vergonha 

— Você sabia...? — O outro sussurrou com um rubor claro nas bochechas 

Yasuo apenas negou timidamente desviando o olhar, como fantasma assombroso o visco ainda continuava ali, diante de teus olhos como se esperasse uma demonstração de amor, ambos muito envergonhados para fazer qualquer coisa, e atrás deles estavam o pequeno grupo esperando ansiosos e torcendo os dedos 

Não era como se não quisessem, porque eles realmente queriam, mas o medo e coragem ainda eram ausentes no momento, o que dificultava muitas coisas

— Yi... — Yasuo chamou baixo apenas para chamar a atenção, conquista, este se virou para si vermelho como uma linda rosa 

— Sim? — Mesmo preferindo o silêncio escolheu responder

Gesticulou com as mãos sem ter palavras para serem ditas, Yasuo sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade única, se deixasse tal chance passar Yone iria lhe matar, ele mesmo iria se matar! Logo, desistir não era opção

Mesmo não entendendo nada do que Yasuo estava falando, em parte Yi compreendia o que ele provavelmente queria, com tais pensamentos o frio na barriga se tornou muito presente enquanto o coração estava acelerado o suficiente para lhe render um desmaio 

— Eu não me importo — Após muito tempo de silêncio, aquelas foram as únicas palavras que Yi conseguiu dizer, pronunciadas em um timbre baixo apenas para o outro ouvir

Com a permissão tão sonhada Yasuo sentiu as pernas bambas, iria mesmo fazer aquilo, quantas vezes não havia sonhado em provar aqueles lábios? Quantas vezes se segurou para não roubar um beijo enquanto o outro dormia, havia parado de contar a muito tempo

— C-Certo...

Se aproximou mais um passo do menor, suas mãos quase que automaticamente foram de encontro ao rosto deste segurando com delicadeza como se precisasse de uma confirmação se era real

Lentamente os rostos se aproximaram, Yi quase tremia de tanta ansiedade, e quando mais Yasuo se aproximava de seu rosto, fechava os olhos a espera do selar de lábios, esteve tão próximo que pode sentir a respiração alheia, pesada e rápida como se procurasse ar para respirar 

No momento crucial, aquele que tanto os pombinhos quanto os intrusos haviam parado de respirar na esperança de presenciar o tão esperado beijo, foi o choque de culpa. Yasuo recuou no último estante e ao invés de beijar os lábios tão cobiçado, deixou um beijo leve na bochecha do menor

— Desculpe — Sussurrou com o coração pesado

Atrás deles o grupo inteiro bufou com aquela cena de Yasuo. Para Yi foi um choque, estava esperando mais do que tudo sentir os lábios alheios

— Oque? — Yi ainda confuso perguntou

— E-Eu me aproveitei da situação, eu não deveria — Coçou a nuca se sentindo horrível naquele momento — Eu s-sinto muito por te fazer passar por isso 

Yi ainda estava muito estático para assimilar a situação, Yasuo realmente achava ser culpado, o quão bobo isso soava? Nem dava para dar uma resposta sem rir

— Você é mal! — Yi choramingou não se importando com olhares alheios 

— Eu... — O mais alto se calou por um estante — Eu sou...? 

Sem dar uma resposta a pergunta, o menor puxou sua roupa lhe trazendo perto, e com a coragem finalmente presente fez o que sempre sonhou, beijou Yasuo 

Um selar brusco e doce, um beijo casto no início que tomou um ritmo lento e delicioso, Yi podia sentir mesmo que sutilmente o gostinho do licor cítrico da bebida alheia, os lábios eram pressionados com força como se um deles fossem sumir a qualquer momento. Enquanto a cena acontecia, o grupo que quase congelava na neve comemorava aos gritos e uma salva de palmas, palavras como — _finalmente_ — ou — _demorou!_ — eram as que mais apareciam 

O único motivo para a interrupção de tal beijo foi a dor repentina que Yasuo sentiu, este que no susto se separou de Yi levando a mão até o topo da cabeça soltando um grunhido de dor

— Desculpa! — Yone disse sorrindo — Me animei na comemoração 

No chão ao lado do novo casal estava a vara de pesca caída no chão, Yasuo ainda resmungava pela “pancada” do objeto que realmente havia doído bastante. Já Yi soltou uma gargalhada longa, acariciando a bochecha do mais alto antes de deixar um beijo casto em sua bochecha 

— Feliz natal Yas — Sussurrou amorosamente com o rubor leve em seu rosto 

— Feliz natal, Yi — Devolveu no mesmo tom com a chama brilhante em seu peito 

E para completar a linda noite, os flocos de neve voltaram a cair, rodopiando e dançando no ar, uma visão de plena calmaria e beleza, linda em todos os sentidos. Não poderia ter dia melhor para passar com o amor de sua vida 

— Entra entra! To com frio — Sett reclamou rápido correndo do quintal para a casa

— Finalmente! Estou congelando aqui — Ahri acompanhou abraçando a si mesma 

As risadas voltaram, a noite natalina veio ainda mais radiante, assim todos voltando para dentro de casa e desfrutarem do melhor dia do ano. Enquanto estes corriam para dentro, o amável casal levou minutos para se quer moverem um músculo

Sorriam novamente com amor e paixão, um beijo demorado foi partilhado, um simples selar de lábios que pareceu o paraíso na terra

— Tenho que dizer, eu t—

Em um gesto silencioso, Yi calou Yasuo colocando um dedo na frente de seus lábios o impedindo de terminar a frase, suspirou baixo acariciando a pele robusta do mais alto

— Eu sei — Disse com alegria — E eu também sinto o mesmo

Sem nem mais uma palavra, sorriram, e logo em seguida voltaram para dentro de casa na esperança de comemorar o melhor natal de suas vidas. Yi já não precisava de mais presentes, havia ganhando o melhor que poderia desejar em toda a sua vida, e isso, também valia para Yasuo

Talvez realmente exista o milagre natalino afinal...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado dela e que a leitura tenha te entretido UwU


End file.
